vaabenbroedrefandomcom_da-20200213-history
Referat af Sæson 3, Afsnit 2 - Maskebal
2./3. november, 2032 Flokken mødes hos Anatoly på dennes opfordring, da han har nyheder om en mulig sag. Der snakkes om løst og fast, og My beretter, at Pronoia ankom til Skt. Petersborg tidligere på ugen, hvor hun mødtes med Yaltabaoth. Mere interessant er, at Pronoia og Yaltabaoth blev forfulgt af Muhammed Said af kolonnen Midnat fra Den Sorte Hånd. Tre dage efter Pronoias ankomst tog hun og Yaltabaoth sammen til Ukraine, hvor de er endnu. Flokken diskuterer, om der mon finder et møde sted for De favnede af 1666, og Aksel ringer til sine kontakter i København der beretter, at Samael ikke var til primogenmødet to dage tidligere. Aksel sender Lasse til Ukraine. My nævner i en bisætning, at Yaltabaoth i øvrigt er æresmedlem af Hus Goratrix, hvilket kun styrker konspirationsteorierne. Anatoly beretter, at han har snakket med Marut al-Jafar for et par uger siden, bl.a. vedrørende De favnede af 1666, og at det også på Marut virker som om, at der kan være noget at komme efter. Anatoly fortæller også, at Marut har været i kontakt med Johnny Walker omkring Nidhug, og at han tilbyder sig som en flokmentor på samme måde som Johnny har været tidligere. Endelig informerer Anatoly om, at Marut har en konkret sag der kunne være til flokkens fordel at løse; han har imidlertid ikke oplyst nogen detaljer over telefonen, men vil ankomme til Skt. Petersborg denne aften. Omkring midnat ankommer Den Uundgåelige Død ganske rigtigt, hilser pænt, og begynder at briefe om sagen. Det drejer sig om en Tremere-infernalist fra Paris ved navn Imani Adwa, som Marut i mange år har kendt til, men ikke har haft mulighed for at ramme, idet hun specialiserer sig i beskyttelsesmagi. Der forelægger således ikke noget officielt sagsnummer på hende endnu, da der, ifølge Marut, ingen grund er til at oprette en sag før den kan løses. Nyhederne i denne forbindelse er, at Imani deltager i den 37. iteration af okkultistkonferencen The Camarilla's Decennial Symposium of Practitioners of the Esoteric, Hidden Arts of Mysticism, Thaumaturgy, Theurgy and General and Specific Practices of the Occult, der afholdes på Kasteel Hardestadt i Holland senere på måneden. Konkret kan Marut tilbyde deltagelse i konferencen - der byder på et yderst interessant oplæg omkring Kamarillaens forskning i Babels Fald - undercover som den nordiranske assamitetroldmand Usmaan Rasheed og hans livvagter, imod at flokken kidnapper (alternativt dræber) Imani ved konferencen. Efter konferencens sidste debat vil der være maskebal, og under dette vil Imani, ifølge Maruts kilder, forlade ballet for at genopfriske de beskyttende ritualer omkring slottet, og det er på dette tidspunkt flokken skal slå til. Den eneste lille hage er, at hvem end der skal give sig ud som Usmaan Rasheed skal forestå en roundtable-session med titlen "Clash of the Hidden? Recontextualizing oriental occultism in an occidental framework"; ikke nødvendigvis en nem opgave i lyset af, at konferencens øvrige talere tæller både Regenter, Stormestre og Justikarer (nuværende og tidligere), samt et par Archoner. Flokken diskuterer kort Maruts forslag, og accepterer. Det bliver desuden besluttet, at Liam, qua hans brede okkultistiske viden og virke som Custodis Sekretorum i flokken, skal påtage sig rollen som Usmaan Rasheed, imens My skal være Assamite-livvagten med tavshedsløfte, Anatoly skal være israelsk Assamite-livvagt (Mossassamite!), og Aksel skal give den som tyske nosferatu-guide Jürgen fra Hamburg. Der gås hver til sit og gøres forberedelse til rejsen til Holland ugen efter. 3./4. - 8./9. november, 2032 Der forberedes mere. Folk kødsnedkereres om til deres respektive personaer. 9./10. november, 2032 Flokken flyver til Rotterdam og ankommer i lufthavnen, hvor de bliver mødt af en blodtjener fra Kasteel Hardestadt der har sørget for en bil. Flokken kører i lang tid igennem det nederlandske marskland, indtil de ankommer til et ensomt slot midt i marsken. Da de kommer ind af slotsporten bliver de mødt af en allé af bure, hvert med en plade med en påskrevet dom. Kun ét af burene har en beboer, som Aksel genkender som nosferatuen Pavel Leninov fra Skt. Petersborg, barn af Boris Kretzkov; på hans bur er påskrevet dommen "SPION". Der parkeres i en garage nær slottet, og flokken - altså Usmaan Rasheed og hans følge - ledes indenfor. De mødes her af deres dedikerede blodtjener Markus Aalders der fører dem op på deres værelse. Slottet er enormt, labyrintisk og helt utroligt koldt - blodtjenerne går i tykke jakker, og deres åndedræt ses tydeligt i luften. Da de kommer op på værelset spørger Markus kort ind til gruppens program, og sætter sig ellers på sin stol udenfor værelset. Vel inde på værelset, bag en tyk egetræsdør der burde skuffe selv den mest nysgerrige blodtjener, diskuterer gruppen hvordan de kan hjælpe Pavel. Efter noget snak kommes der frem til, at den bedste løsning er at forsøge at smugle låsedirkeudstyr ind til ham ved hjælp af en fugl, hvilket Aksel sørger for. Imens Aksel står for redningsaktionen tager resten af gruppen til velkomsten, forestået af Jan Pieterzoon. Det er mestendels dybt praktisk og kedeligt, men gruppen konstaterer under introduktionen, at Imani er til stede, i selskab med et ordentligt skur af en livvagt, samt en anden kvinde der muligvis er livvagt, muligvis allieret heks. Under sin tale fremhæver Pieterzoon dog et væld af talere, der alle har bukserne på; fyrster, archoner, justicarer, regenter og andet godtfolk af rang i Kamarillaen. Efter introduktionen går gruppen tilbage på værelset, og konstaterer med et flygtigt blik ud af vinduet på vejen derop, at Pavel ikke længere er i buret. 10./11. november, 2032 Gruppen vågner omkring klokken 16, og bruger de første par timer før konferencen går i gang til at gå rundt på slottet og småsnakke med de andre konferencedeltagere. De konstaterer i denne forbindelse, at omkring 80% af alle deltagere er tremeres, samt at de to i Imanis følge (altså både skuret og kvinden) begge er hendes livvagter. Liam, i skikkelse af Usmaan Rasheed, bliver desuden quizzet af Pieterzoon i okkultistisk, akademisk viden (hvilket Liam klarer i fin stil), og bliver desuden udspurgt vedrørende det tomme bur på gårdspladsen. Aksel, i form af Jürgen, træder til og forsøger at stikke Pieterzoon en plade - Pieterzoon virker ikke overbevist, men spørger ikke yderligere ind til det. Gruppen går en tur på plænen indenfor slottets mure og studerer beskyttelsessymbolerne imens de diskuterer deres muligheder for, hvor de kan snuppe Imani. På vej ind på slottet igen bliver gruppen overhalet af en ordentlig Hummer. Da bilen kommer op til slottet stiger Iqbal Jamil og hans følge ud, fulgt af en enarmet mand i hvide rober - Al-Ashrad! Der skides behørigt, men figurativt, i bukserne imens gruppen går indenfor. Da gruppen kommer ind, er konferencen ved at starte i riddersalen, og Usmaan Rasheed sætter sig ved bordet til Mendacaminas ventede roundtable session om Babels Fald: And the name that sat on him was Death - an entity study of "The Four Horsemen"; resten af flokken følger med. Omkring bordet er desuden Justikar Maris Streck, Fyrst Joachim Hektor II af Berlin, samt Idioten. Mendacamina snakker om en ny type entitet hun mener at kunne uddrage fra studier af Mechels malerier, Skriget og Babels Fald; en Rytter. I korte træk mener hun, at Apokalypsens Fire Ryttere er virkelige, og bor på bunden af umbraen, i et sted hun kalder Apokalypsis. Apokalypsen vil således fremkomme ved, at Apokalypsis og vores verden bliver kontemporær (altså at de to "steder" så at sige "sker" samtidig). Opsummerende opstiller hun følgende egenskaber for De Fire Ryttere: *Der er fire af dem, som hver især afspejler forskellige universelle aspekter: Krig, sult, sygdom, død. *De er ekstremt magtfulde metafysiske entiteter, som bør dybt, dybt inde i umbraen i et sted, hun har benævnt “Apokalysis”. *De er muligvis dæmoner, muligvis hævnende engle, muligvis noget helt tredje, det er svært at sige. *De er bundet - som mange andre entiteter - til et ubrydeligt sæt regler, som dog undertiden kan bøjes. *Deres vigtigste regel er den tidslige. Apokalypsis er ikke så meget et sted som det er en begivenhed eller en tid. Indtil den tid bliver kontemporær med vores tid kan de ikke forlade Apokalypsis, med en vigtig undtagelse: *De kan hidkaldes af ekstremt magtfulde individer, for eksempel for at forsøge at tøjle dem. De har ingen fysisk form (muligvis med undtagelse af Krig), men skal bindes i en person. Hvis personen ikke er stærk nok til at tøjle dem, men ikke dør af besættelsen, er Rytteren fri til at ride i verden med katastrofale følger. *Dør værten, vil Rytteren blive bandlyst tilbage til Apokalypsis *Rytteren er afhængig af værtens bevidsthed - dvs. at en vampyr i torpor fx er ubrugelig for en Rytter, faktisk vil Rytteren være bundet til vedkommende indtil vedkommende dør eller Apokalypsis bliver kontemporær. *Hver af De Fire Ryttere korresponderer (eller resonerer, om man vil) med et aspekt af vampyrverdenen. Tænk på det som at deres universelle kvalitet opleves af levende væsener gennem en linse, som er afhængigt af væsenets natur - Krig, Sygdom, Død, Sult er de aspekter mennesker oplever (og derfor har skrevet om). Vampyrenes er lidt anderledes: Krig = Kød, Sygdom = Sind, Død = Mørke, Sult = Blod. Hun understreger desuden, at det kun i meget teoretisk forstand er muligt at tøjle en Rytter; men absolut ikke i praksis - selv ikke de ældste mener hun vil være i stand til dette. Hendes fortolkning af Skriget er således, at Malkav forsøgte at påtvinge en Rytter i forbindelse med Det Brændende Blods frygtelige hævn, som blev sværget. Den enorme entitet under Tusindårstemplet (også kendt bl.a. som Ørnen), samt den tilsvarende under Karpaterne, er efter Mendacaminas fortolkning Ryttere. Det kommer også frem under Mendacaminas foredrag at Kamarillaen er en tand længere end Nidhug med hensyn til at forstå Det Brændende Blod og hvem der er hvem i Skriget. De mener bestemt at Jægeren er Absimilliard (Klan Nosferatus antediluvianer), Profeten er Malkav, Skulptøren er Tzimisce og Smeden er Haqim (Klan Assamites antediluvianer). Derudover er Profetens smukke søster Arikel/Ishtar (Klan Toreadors antediluvianer, kært barn har mange navne) og Jægerens slægtning, som ødelægger gaverne er Set. Det Brændende Blod er således en konspiration indgået mellem Absimilliard, Malkav, Tzimisce og Haqim for at få hævn. Om hævnen er over Arikel og Set eller over alle, som ikke er dem selv, er uklart... Mendacamina foreslår imod slutningen af sin præsentation, at der skal udspioneres mere på Babelsrådet, nu da deres tidligere spion blev opdaget - hvilket bekræfter Schowanas skyld. Hun foreslår derudover, at der bør laves en astral ekspedition til Apokalypsis for at observere De Fire Ryttere og tælle, hvor mange der er, da hun mener, at en af Rytterne (Sygdom/Sind) er bundet i Malkav, eller nærmere Prometheus. Gruppen kan her også gisne, at Rytteren (i denne fortolkning) under Karpaterne må være Krig, qua dennes fortolkning som kød. Endelig mener Mendacamina ikke, at Sproget og De Fire Ryttere har nogen direkte relation, men nærmere er parallelle. Hendes teori er, at Malkav blev "myrdet" af en Rytter, og at hun som forsvar enten udgød Skriget for at undgå at Det Brændende Blods historie skulle blive glemt, eller at hun simpelthen blev til Sproget. Efter denne utroligt spændende præsentation går Aksel for sig selv og ringer til Boris, Pavels skaber, der kan fortælle, at Pavel er sikker for nu, men stadigvæk er i Holland. Aksel pumper Boris for information om, hvordan Pavel kom ind og ud af Kasteel Hardestadt, hvilket viser sig at være igennem katakomberne under slottet, men Boris advarer om at de muligvis har karakter af en magisk labyrint, hvor man nemt farer vild. I pausen åbner døren til riddersalen, og ingen ringere end Saklas og Samael træder ind. Anatoly ulmer, klarer et self-control, og gruppen går tilbage til værelset og diskuterer muligheden for at nakke dem (hvilket hurtigt konkluderes som urealistisk), samt præcis hvor de skal pågribe Imani. Gruppen går tilbage til riddersalen til næste foredrag, en paneldebat om en gehennakonspiration i Sabbatten forestået af (den okkultistisk uerfarne) Fyrst Joachim Hektor II af Berlin. Han fremlægger følgende begivenhedsrække: Først bliver Mechels billeder og pensler stjålet (“og vi ved at disse illustrerer Babels Fald!”), så forsvinder Aeterna Caelestis Fratres, som indeholder detaljer om De Fire Ryttere sammen med et stykke nodisk skrift, som detaljerer dagene efter begivenhederne i Skriget. Dernæst flyver en sabbatstyrke dybt ind i Assamite-territorium ("som vores nye allierede, Al-Ashrad, var så venlig at informere os om"), hvorpå der føles en massiv astral tilstedeværelse der. Han hævder hårdnakket at Sabbatten er i færd med at vække De Fire Ryttere for at forsøge at tæmme dem og at de derved vil starte Gehenna! Han understreger igen og igen vigtigheden af at udspionere på Babelsrådet for at komme konspirationen til livs! De andre deltagere i panelet er Mendacamina og Al-Ashrad. Sidstnævnte påpeger at det er en fejl at tro at Sabbatten kan stable en konspiration på benene som én samlet størrelse, da den er så fragmenteret, som den er. Han fremhæver også at nogle i Sabbatten lader til at have fokus på disse Ryttere og være kritisk overfor dem. For eksempel er Ilya Ivanovs holdninger om Kupala bredt kendte og der er mistanke om at denne entitet kunne have forbindelse til en Rytter, eller endda selv være en. Desuden er Kubrat Pajari efter sigende i færd med at efterforske begivenheder, som kunne relatere sig til en Rytter, selv om det er uklart hvorvidt han selv er klar over dette. Mendacamina samtykker og åbner forsigtigt for muligheden for samarbejde med enkeltpersoner i Sabbatten. Det er tydeligt at hun tager truslen alvorligt, men tager afstand fra Joachim Hektor IIs teatralitet. Herefter åbnes der for spørgsmål og debatten ender dog hurtigt i lagkagekast og politisk positionering i stedet for stiftelsen af en kamarillapendant til Babelsrådet. Pieterzoon afslutter debatten, og gruppen går tilbage til værelset for at færdiggøre planerne for at snuppe Imani. 11./12. november, 2032 Gruppen vågner, Liam gør de sidste forberedelser, og de går sammen ned til Liam/Usmaan Rasheeds foredrag. Omkring bordet er bl.a. Fyrst Joachim Hektor II, og Jan Pieterzoon er med på en lytter fra sidelinjen. Al-Ashrad overvejer kort at sætte sig ved bordet, men vælger heldigvis et andet. Foredraget går generelt godt, og Pieterzoon virker i hvert fald som om han køber den. Under Usmaan Rasheeds foredrag får Aksel et meget kort kig ind i et tilstødende lokale til et kun-for-Tremeres foredrag om artefakter fra ordenshuset i Prag. På bordet står et objekt han genkender, men ikke kan huske hvorfra; der tegnes en fantomtegning. Efter første spor er ovre diffunderer folk tilbage til værelserne, og planen gennemgås af gruppen en sidste gang før gametime, da det næste spor er maskeballet. Gruppen kommer ned til maskeballet, får masker på, og står og ser ubekvemme ud. Maskerne er sære og magiske, og giver en tusindfjæs-lignende effekt, hvilket gør det noget besværligt at finde Imani. Gruppen gennemskuer desuden, at der på deres masker er endnu en effekt, der gør tankelæsning af dem nemmere. Paranoia. My finder, med sit overlegne syn, endelig Imani, umiddelbart før pianisten og sangeren Elizabeth Poet går på scenen. Poet spiller utroligt godt, hvilket får Imani til at udskyde sine planer om genopfriske beskyttelsesritualerne til efter Poet er færdig; de resterende gæster er tydeligvis også nærmest hypnotiserede. Straks efter koncerten forlader Imani ballet for at påbegynde sine beskyttelsesritualer, og Usmaan Rasheed og hans følge undskylder sig behørigt overfor Pieterzoon og går tilbage til værelset. Gruppen venter på værelset i en times tid, og før de går ud, får Anatoly Markus til at sove for at undgå, at han skal opdage at de er væk. Gruppen kommer udenfor slottet uden problemer, og ser et glimt af Imani og hendes to livvagter i gang med at forny ritualet langs muren. Gruppen lægger sig på lur og venter på, at Imani og hendes følge kommer forbi. De lister sig nærmere under Aksels kappe da hun begynder at arbejde på ritualet, men da Liam laver skyggearme bliver det opdaget af Imani, og det kommer til kamp. Kampen starter på mange måder dårligt for Nidhug, idet gangrellivvagten Gustav Bergfalk får gode slag med kløerne ind på Anatoly, og brujahlivvagten Natalya Bujalski tager imod det meste prygl uden at kny, imens hun også får gode slag med sin sabel ind på både Aksel og Liam. Da det er lige ved at gå galt kaster Aksel kappen over flokken, hvorefter Natalya går i frenzy og kaster sig over Imani. Dette bliver dog hurtigt afbrudt af Gustav, der sender Natalya i torpor. Med fornyet styrke kaster flokken sig over Gustav og Imani. Aksel roder rundt i marsken med Gustav, imens Liam og Anatoly forsøger at nedkæmpe Imani. Midt i seancen bliver Gustav pludselig til en meget stor bjørn, som gør mine til at angribe. My sender ham dog et alvorligt dræberblik og bjørnen giver sig i stedet til at løbe meget hurtigt imod porten ud af slottet. I mellemtiden får Liam godt fat i Imani med skyggearmene, og begynder at drikke hendes blod. Han modstår driften mod diablerie og da hun er tømt for blod og i torpor, slipper han hende. Da Anatoly knap nok kan gå besluttes det, at det ikke er sikkert at forsøge at opretholde coveret til konferencen er afsluttet, selvom Marut udtrykte ønske herom. Aksel smider derfor kappen, og flokken smutter ned i katakomberne under slottet for at flygte med Imani og Natalyas torpide kroppe i duffelbags. Katakomberne viser sig imidlertid at være svære at komme ud af, da den har en form for kaotisk barriere, men med Mys indsigt i kaos, og Aksels information fra Boris Kretzkov, lykkedes det flokken at komme ud af slottet til en smal flod, klokken alt for lidt i solopgang. Der er ikke er et hus i syne (på nær slottet) i miles omkreds, alt for mørkt til at orientere sig og marsklandet er umuligt at grave sig ned i. Alt synes pludselig tabt indtil Liam får øje på en gruppe træer langt ude i mørket - alt for langt væk til at han burde kunne se den (enkelte fra gruppen opdager at hans øjne bliver afgrundssorte et øjeblik). Der løbes mod lunden, mens solen så småt begynder at titte frem. Her graves der grave med deres bare næver, og flokken når akkurat at komme i sikkerhed før solens første stråler rammer marsklandet. 12./13. november, 2032 Flokken rejser igennem marsklandet til Rotterdam, og flyver hjem til Skt. Petersborg hvor der afrapporteres hos Marut al-Jafar. Natalya Bujalski bliver diableriseret af Aksel og Imani bliver overdraget i Maruts varetægt. Kategori:Referater